Trapped
by Kirsty Walsh
Summary: Rose was always shy, but had confident which came from her loving family, lately however her shyness started to creep over and take over her life. Will Scorpious be able to gain her trust and pull her through or will he just double the pain.


**Chapter One:**

_Okay. Breath. _

_It's just a train journey nothing big, just a few hours, that's all. Then I'll see the castle. The place I've spend most of my life the last four years. The sorting will happen, we'll eat and I can go up to my room, sleep. Maybe even get prepared for the next day. _

_Oh Merlin! The next day! People, lessons, teachers!_

_No! Rose Weasley get a grip of yourself. You have your friends and your never-ending family; plus it's not like I can't miss them, we all have the same Weasley trademark hair!_

Rose Weasley boarded the train, pulling her trunk on with her, and maybe with just a little help from her cousins, James and Albus. They all entered an empty carriage, each of them pushing their trunks into the empty compartments up above them.

"Merlin, Rose" joked James "Bought a library along?"

She grinned back at him. "Just a few you know, for some light reading".

"Light reading! Some of them books are thicker than my head!" he replied laughing at his cousin's fondness of reading.

"They must be thick then!" Hugo, Rose's little brother shot at him, smiling proudly at himself as the whole of the carriage which was now full of the Weasley and Potter clan, started to laugh.

As James took Hugo into a brotherly headlock, a loud whistle was hear in the background. Everyone ran to the nearest window, sticking their heads out as they waved to their parents, shouting out their goodbyes.

"See you at Christmas! Stay out trouble! Take Care!" Grandma Weasley yelled at each of them, and with a last wave and a final "Don't do anything stupid!" at James and Fred, the train pulled out of the station.

Rose's plastered smile fell of her face. She took a seat between Roxanne and James, rubbing her clammy hands on her jeans. They were both arguing about Quidditch, something she didn't really have much interest in.

She started to feel relaxed as the chatter around her started to form a comfortable pattern. This was her family, it wasn't them she had to worry about. She grown up with these people.

The truth was Rose was scared. Scared of people. She know how stupid that sounded, so kept it to herself. Hoping it would disappear, she hid herself away from social gathering, feeling comfortable up in her dorm with a book. It wasn't until she started to feel scared to sit down in the common room, that she understood how big of a problem it was. Now, she just contentiously felt self-conscious. About anything, talking in class, being in the corridors, walking by herself, even just being in a room full of people scared her enough to make her feel violently ill.

However, what scared her more than anything was just talking to one person; excluding her family. Just her and another person, a one way conversion. She never knew what to say and somehow automatically shut down.

"Rose! Hello?" a hand was suddenly waved in front of her face, skimming her nose.

She looked up, blushing furiously. She took a deep breath and smiled.

"Yes Albus?" she said.

"Huh nothing, you were just sitting there, it was starting to creep me out. Sorry." he smiled at her, his head tilting to the side, a slight frown on his face. "You okay?"

"Sure, why would I not be? Just, you know, O. I guess."

"Rose! Were not even there yet" Dominique, one of her many cousins laughed at her.

"I know, just being silly, I know..."

Herself, Albus and Dominique were starting their fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardly. Her older cousins James, Fred and Roxanne were in their sixth year. While her brother, Hugo and cousins Lilly and Molly were only in their third year. Lucy, Molly's little sister, was starting her first year at the school. Her oldest cousin Victore had left Hogwarts and was studying in France, her mother's home country, with her boyfriend Teddy. Her youngest and last cousin Louis was still only nine and had not yet started.

Many people had lost track, on the ever-growing family, but Rose loved it.

They were all so close. And ginger.

Suddenly the carriage door flew open, snapping Rose out of her daydream.

"Have no fear I am here!" a voice cried into the crowed carriage, as a tall blond figure burst in.

"Scorpius!" Al cried, as he jumped up and embraced his best friend in a manly manner.

"Missed me?" Scorpius grinned back. "I have to admit I am gorgeous! If I don't stay so myself."

He winked at his audience, as a group of chuckles echoed around. Everyone laughed when Scorpius was around, he just had a vibe which made everyone feel good. Even Rose.

Scorpius had been best friends with Al since day one, when Scorpius had broken the mould and been placed into Gryffindor. After sitting together for just a few hours in the great hall, following their sorting they'd been inseparable.

"Squeeze along James!" Scorpius said a cheeky grin spreading over his face.

Rose's heart twisted and skipped a beat.

"Hey Rose" he said smiling at her.

She nodded back. Her voice trapped inside. She wished she had just replied to him, as his smile fell and he turned to talk to Dominique.

Tears threatened to embarrass her.

Dominique was everything she wasn't. Confident, brave and drop dead gorgeous.

She caught Lucy looking at her. Smiling she nodded at Rose, her red little ponytail bobbing up and down.

Doing a little wave back, Rose wished more than anything she could go back to her first year and start over.

Well, maybe not as much as she wants Scorpius to smile at her again.


End file.
